1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting device with improved photoluminescence efficiency and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses operate at a low voltage, are light-weight, and have small thicknesses, a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a high response speed. Due to these merits, they are regarded as next-generation apparatuses.